I want to know you
by kimco
Summary: Grantaire is a strange, original boy that no one understands. People call him strange because they don't understand him. They don't try to understand him. No one does…until a young blonde boy comes along and never seems to give up. E\R. High school AU Slash
1. just another school

Collaboration Lilly and I did.

Summery: Grantaire is a strange, original boy that no one understands. People call him strange because they don't understand him. They don't try to understand him. No one does…until a young blonde boy comes along and never seems to give up. E\R. High school AU

Grantaires POV

Another school. Great. My parents really should just stop trying. It's just going to end the same as all the others. You see, I'm what my mother likes to call…original. I'm an artist you see. Nobody understands my art. They call me crazy. They call me a freak, but I'm used to it. Sometimes I feel like hurting them when they make fun of my passion, but I take my rage out on my work. My paintings.

I'm going to yet another school because my parents think it's the school that's the problem. No. It's not. I'm the problem. I'm the crazy one. I always ask myself, why can't I be normal? I always end up with the answer, because you were born that way.

I arrived at the school. The hall is packed with teens my age. I always think of them as less mature than me, but really I'm just different. I used to try to make friends but now I'm cool with being a loner. Infact, I find myself most comfortable alone.

Classes hadn't started so people were just hanging about chatting with each other, the elder kids bullying the younger ones. The only reason I don't get pushed around is because of my strength. I could probably beat up anyone with my eyes closed. Except my birth parents, but that's a different story. " Hey new kid!" A random boy shouts at me. " Got a whole bunch of new bees with me, want a tour?" I just glair at him, not blinking my eyes, I sometimes deliberately try to get people away from me because like I said, I like being alone. The boy gets kind of creeped out and walks away with the other new kids. A bell rings signalling period one. Math. Fun…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras POV

Another year of school. First lesson, math. I take a seat next to my buddy Combeferre and Marius. Marius was sitting next to Cosette on the other side. I wasn't too keen on Cosette the first few weeks, but it turns out she has pretty strong beliefs in equality, looks like we could get along pretty well. I get distracted from the chat that Combeferre and me were having when I saw a new face in the class. He was sitting on his own at the back of the class drawing something in his math book.

" Who's the new guy?" I ask Combeferre. Combeferre likes to be updated on things like new seating's, classes, teachers and students so he would probably know.

" What him? I believe his name is Nicholas Grantaire. They say he's quite… strange."

" Strange how?"

Combeferre Looked behind him and whispered to Enjolras, " Apparently he gave Jehan a glare when he offered to show him around, like a super creepy glair."

" Good mourning class," the teacher began the lesson.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaires POV

First day? Boring. Not much happened. Went to classes. Isn't that what your supposed to do? I decided after school to just hang out at the bus stop and maybe draw a bit. I sat at the stop and drew out my drawing pad. I drew for about seventy seconds before another boy came to the stop. He held the same maths book as mine so he must go to my school. I looked at his face for a second. He had golden hair that reminded me of the sun. His face reminded me of something. What was it? Perfect features, golden hair, some sought of god…ah yes… Apollo. Just like him. I have to admit, he was pretty fit. Although I'm just a freak. Apollo and the freak, the thought is just ridiculous.

" What are you drawing?" He asked glancing over at the page. I quickly snapped the drawing book to my chest to hide the image. The boy shrugged, " Suit yourself. Hey! Aren't you in my math class?" I didn't say anything. " Hey, I'm talking to you. Come on man, no one likes a mute. Wait you not a mute are you? Coz if you are I'm so sorry." I shook my head and smirked a little at his panic when he thought he insulted me. " My name's Julian Enjolras by the way. But don't call me Julian. Call me Enjolras." I turned away from him, trying to ignore him. I felt really uncomfortable but at the same time, didn't want Apollo to go. Haven't got a fucking idea why.

" Grantaire. Nicholas Grantaire. Call me Grantaire." I said quietly. I said it so awkwardly. Most people find me awkward and leave after meeting me. But he didn't. He stuck out his hand for me to shake. I took it awkwardly. He smiled at me, with his purl white teeth.

" My bus is here, see you around Grantaire." As soon as he was gone i had a strange desire for him to come back. I desired him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thoughts? Love comments!

Love Kimi and Lilly


	2. You're different

**Hey, it's Lilly. Just saying, I'm moving to America in September**

**Also, Kimi wrote bits of this with me (so credit to her as well)**

**I think Grantaire's a little OOC, because you know, he's different and stuff. Hope it's not too much of a problem**

**Sorry, I did not proof read so sorry for any mistakes (I'm tired)**

Grantaires POV

It was Saturday, which is a relief. I sat on my bed with my back to the wall. I sketched random things in my mind. It's kind of my way of letting my emotions out. My mum knocked on my door. I didn't answer so she let herself in. "Grantaire?" I looked up for a second and then continued sketching. She came and sat down on my bed, "Grantaire, I'm…we need to have a talk." I didn't say anything. I put the pencil down but I didn't look her in the eyes. "Grantaire, I'm getting a little worried about you. Most teens your age would be out having fun with friends, but you…you're different Grantaire." Great, now my own foster mum thinks I've gone bonkers. "Grantaire, I'm thinking of taking you to a doctor, you know…just to check up on you." I huffed and picked the pencil up again, "Grantaire, I'm doing this for you."

"Fine" I said simply. I don't usually talk at all, so my mother was taken aback, "Send me to a doctor. Does it look like I care?" I continued to sketch.

My mother just sat there for a moment and then sighed. She got up and walked to the door. She then said, "Grantaire. I love you, I want to make sure you're ok."

"Just because I'm not like other people, you instantly think there's something wrong with me…you don't love me, you're just like everyone else!" I shouted. I closed my sketchbook and picked up my pencil. I shoved passed my mother and went out the front door.

I sighed. I needed to go somewhere to clear my head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras POV

"I'm going out mum!" I shouted.

"Ok sweetie," She said back, "Be back before lunch." She said. I walked out the door and down the street. I took the bus down to the park. I entered through the park gate and went over to the basketball court that was inside the park where Combeferre and Courfeyrac were standing taking shots at the basketball net. Courfeyrac threw the ball but it bounced off the net, "Damn!" He said. Combeferre laughed.

"Nice try buddy." He said.

I walked over, "Hey guys. Pass me the ball." Courfeyrac picked it up off the floor and threw it to Enjolras. Enjolras caught it and then threw it at the hoop. It went straight in, "And that's how it's done boys." Courfeyrac rolled his eyes and Combeferre just laughed, "Come on guys, let's actually do some practice now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaires POV

I was taking an alleyway down to the park. Not many people go to the park, one of the reasons why I like it. I was walking down the alley when two guys came out of nowhere. One behind me and one in front of me. I sighed. One of the guys had a knife, "Hey" the one in front of me said, "Give us ya bag." I didn't move. "I said, give us ya bag!" He shouted. I gritted my teeth. The man behind me grabbed me by the shoulder and pushed me down onto the floor. I fell, landing in the mud. Bastards. The man took my bag but before he could run for it, I grabbed him by the ankle and he fell to the floor with a thump. The other guy ran to his side, checking to see if he was ok. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran up the alleyway.

My arm was bleeding. I must have scrapped it when I fell. That guy was so…stupid. He let me get away. Why? Why did he HAVE to check on his friend? He could have killed me before I got up. Why did he check on his friend? I don't get it. Why should you look out for anyone but yourself?

I sighed as the blood dripped down my arm. I groaned as the stinging became more intense. I just tried to shake it off and kept making my way to the park.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No POV

When Grantaire got to the basketball court, Enjolras, Combeferre and Courfeyrac were all still practicing. Courfeyrac noticed Grantaire first, "Yo dudes," He whispered, "It's the creepy guy from school."

Grantaire could hear him and just rolled his eyes. He went and sat down at the other end of the court, as far away as he could from them. "Come on, let's go. I think he probably wants to be alone." Combeferre whispered.

Enjolras looked closely at Grantaire and then realised his arm had blood running down it, "Dude, he's hurt." Enjolras said. Courfeyrac and Combeferre seemed even more freaked out when they saw the blood. Enjolras had to admit, Grantaire did look pretty unpleasant with mud on his face and clothes and blood running down his arm.

Courfeyrac and Combeferre both left in a hurry. Enjolras stayed. Grantaire was sketching. He had got some of the blood onto the sketchbook, but he didn't seem to care. Enjolras walked over and stood a few feet away from Grantaire, "Hey Grantaire." Grantaire looked up and sighed, "You ok there? Your arm is…" Grantaire glanced at his arm and then continued sketching, "Do you want me to look at it? My mum's a nurse." Grantaire shook his head. Enjolras sighed. He sat next to Grantaire. Grantaire wanted to move away. Enjolras was centimetres away from touching him. He was way too close for Grantaire to be comfortable, "Come on, can I just see it?" Grantaire shook his head again. Enjolras huffed, "Hey, come on, I'm only doing this because I want to help you."

"Why…" Grantaire said quietly.

"um…Well you seem nice."

"Liar" Grantaire said.

"Hey, I don't lie." Grantaire rolled his eyes. Enjolras smiled, "Just because you see the world in a different way, doesn't make you any less human." Grantaire suddenly, for the first time, looked at Enjolras straight in the eye. Was it possible that this man could actually understand what his life was like? "Can I please see your arm now?" Enjolras said.

Grantaire was silent for a moment and then nodded. Grantaire moved his arm so that Enjolras could hold it. When Enjolras took hold of Grantaire's hand, Grantaire flinched. Enjolras hands were warm. He wanted to wriggle his hand away, but for some reason, he kept really still, just looking at Enjolras. Watching him as he examined his hand that was now painted with red blood. Enjolras sighed. He then grabbed his bag and opened it. He pulled a piece of cloth out of his bag and carefully tied it around Grantaire's arm, "You should probably get a proper bandage when you get home." Enjolras said. Grantaire didn't know why Enjolras was even talking to him. It was so strange to him.

"You're strange." Grantaire said.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You're not like other people. Other people hate people like me. You're not like other people. You're…different."

Enjolras shrugged, "I don't like being like 'other people'. It's boring. That's why I'm so interested in you, because you're not like other people. You're amazing!"

"Amazing…how so?" Grantaire said.

"You don't care what other people think of you. That my friend is amazing." Enjolras said. Although Grantaire felt uncomfortable, he was enjoying Enjolras being around. He almost felt happy. Almost. Enjolras glanced at his watch, "I gotta go. My mum's probably looking for me." Enjolras sighed, "See you around Grantaire?"

Grantaire half smiled, "Maybe" Enjolras smirked and got up. He then picked up his bag and started jogging, making his way to the bus stop.

Grantaire realised that his smile wasn't going away. He was still thinking about Enjolras. It was weird. He started sketching again; only he started sketching with a completely new inspiration.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued (Maybe)**

**I'm bored so I wrote this (because I have no life) Don't judge**


	3. I believe this is yours

**Hey! So here's the next chapter.**

**Just an FYI, I wrote most of this. Lilly wrote bits of it but I wrote most of it**

**Lilly: Um, rude**

**Kimi: If you want more credit get your own account you doughnut**

**Anyway…**

Grantaire arrived home at about 10 PM. He walked through the front door and as soon as it clicked shut, his mother ran over to him, "Grantaire, where have you been?! I've been worried sick! I tried calling you, but your phone was off. Oh my god, what happened to you?!"

Grantaire was still covered in mud from falling on the ground and his hand was wrapped in the bloody cloth. His mother put a hand on his shoulder, only to have him jerk it away, "Don't…touch me." Grantaire walked up stairs, leaving his mother standing in the dark hallway.

He closed his door and locked it behind him. He sighed and walked into his bathroom. He washed his face a few times and cleaned himself off. He then took a moment to stare at the mirror that hung above his sink. His mirror had a crack right through the middle, one that he had done himself when he punched it about two years ago. He got mad at himself (like he always did) and punched the mirror. He'd hoped that if his reflection cracked, so would he. He smirked at the memory.

He then retreated to his bed where he fell asleep thinking of how messed up his life was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaire's POV

The next morning

Since I was unable to find my sketch pad, I was drawing on my arm. It's not weird; it's kind of like a non-permanent tattoo. I'll probably never get a real one because my aspect on life keeps changing and I'd probably want to get it removed within three hours. I was drawing a bird on my arm. It was some sort of dove I'd seen in a nature program or something. My mum then walked into the room, "You should learn to knock." I said.

"Can we have a talk?"

"I'm a little busy."

"Drawing on your arm? You call that busy?"

I shrugged, "Yes."

"Look, Grantaire. I just want to have a little chat, you know, mother to son."

"You're not my mum." I said. I have a mum, she's just dead…if she thinks she can ever replace her she can think again, "And I don't care what you say. It doesn't mean anything to me."

My mum sighed, "I just wish you'd at least try to get along with people Nicholas."

I raised an eyebrow, "I spent the first twelve years of my life trying to get people to 'like' me. No one understands me, not even you or your stupid little boyfriend. Sometimes I wonder why you even adopted me. I'm like an experiment gone wrong." My mum didn't say anything, probably because she couldn't think of anything to say, because deep down she knew I was right. She quietly went back down stairs and sighed.

Xxxxxxxxx

Monday morning

I didn't sleep last night. You know how some people can just shut their brains off when they get tired? I don't get that. I have this thing where I have multiple things on my mind and I have to let the thoughts all dissolve into my brain. I drew a picture dedicated to the things that go through my mind, but you don't want to see that…trust me.

I had this thought going through my head the other night though. I was thinking about when Enjolras touched my hand. It was like a shock of electricity. It felt nice, almost calming. Why do people get that shock? Is that just what happens when people touch? I don't normally touch people at all. I hate the thought of human contact, but with Enjolras, it felt normal. Well, it was still uncomfortable; I just didn't mind it so much.

Why do people like human contact anyway? It's creepy and unnecessary; then again, I'm pretty creepy and unnecessary. I sighed and went down stairs. My mum was in the kitchen, "Nicholas, do you want breakfast before you go to school?"

"No." I said.

I walked out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras POV

I jumped onto the bus that went in the direction of the school. Combeferre and Jehan sat at the back of the bus, listening to music using head phones, "Hey E, get over here." Combeferre said.

I sighed and walked over to him, "Hey guys." I said.

"What happened on Saturday? You know with the whole Grantaire thing?" Combeferre asked.

"Nothing, I just helped him with his hand. He was bleeding, but of course you wouldn't have noticed."

Combeferre sighed, "I don't get it Enjolras. Why do you like this guy so much?"

"He's a human being 'Ferre!" I said, a little louder than intended.

"Enjolras, we're just worried for your sake." Jehan said, "I mean, for all we know this guy could be generally crazy. He could have a mental illness or something."

"Cut the crap Jehan, you don't even know him." I said.

Jehan was a little taken aback by my harsh words, but it was true, he didn't know him. I just think that if _I _got to know him, then maybe I'll be able to help him, and I doubt that he has a mental illness. Just because someone's different, doesn't mean that they're retarded.

The bus stopped outside the school. Jehan, Combeferre and I jumped off the bus. It had started raining at some point during the journey. We ran inside before we got too soaked. Everyone was already in class (the bus had been late because of traffic).

We grabbed our books from our lockers and jogged down to the science lab, "Shit, Mr Johnson is gonna kill us." Combeferre said as we ran. I pulled the science lab door open and we all walked in.

"Boys, you're late again?!" Mr Johnson said.

"Sorry sir." We all said.

"Detention after school for all three of you."

Combeferre groaned, "Great, we're gonna miss netball practice."

I smirked. I never liked sports much anyway…ok that's a lie. Sports is my life, but still. I go to netball EVERY DAY. I can miss one practice.

Xxx

Grantaire's POV

After science, I packed up my things and walked out of the lab. I may have accidently knocked someone off their chair in my rush to get out of the lab, but it's not like I care right? Moving on…

I had a break before my next lesson so I went out to the back of the school where the tennis and netball court was. I sat down at the back of the building behind a load of bushes. I grabbed my pen from my bag and started drawing on my arm again. The drawings from the other day were still there, although they were fading so I went over the old lines again. My thoughts were distracted when a familiar face walked over to me and sat next to me. Enjolras was wearing his sports clothes. Obviously going to practice. I instinctively moved away from him by a few feet, "I forgot to give you this in science." Enjolras handed me my sketchpad. My eyes widened and I snatched it away from him.

"Why do you have this?!"

Enjolras shook his head, "I found it in the park." He said.

"Did you look in it?" I asked.

"No." He said, "It's for your eyes only, I get that." I sighed in relief. I shoved the thing back into my bag, "How's your arm by the way?"

I shrugged, "…Alright." I said, "Why are you talking to me?"

"Do you not want me to talk to you?" Enjolras asked.

"…no not really. You're annoying me."

Enjolras smirked and raised an eyebrow. Ok, now I'm confused. Usually when you insult someone they normally take offence, not smirk. "I've been told I have that effect on people."

I sighed. Does this guy not see that I'm insane? I kind of just want to punch him in the face. Maybe that'll shut him up, "You didn't answer my question. Why are you talking to me?"

Enjolras shrugged, "Because I want to."

"Why do you want to?"

Enjolras smiled, "I find you interesting."

It's weird that the hottest guy in school is talking to the weirdest guy in town. I huffed, "Can you just go away, please."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow and then smiled his adorable smile, "Well, since you said please…" Enjolras got up and walked over to the netball court. I sighed. I like that guy. He's not like the others. He's sweet and kind and…ugh, what am I saying. Shut the fuck up Grantaire. Nothing in this world is 'kind' or 'sweet'. It's all just pain disguised as love.

But…Enjolras is…I don't know. Enjolras is complicated. I hate him. He's annoying and I just want to punch him in the neck most of the time…but at the same time, I want him to stay. I like the sound of his voice. I like his smile. I like how he tries to talk to me. I know it makes no sense. I'm just as confused as you are.

Xxx

**To be continued, soon hopefully if I get my school work out of the way and stuff**


	4. not you

**Hey guys! So I wrote this at what, two AM on a school night and didn't proofread so I apologise for any stupid mistakes**

Enjolras's POV

Normal is overrated. Actually, normal isn't exactly real. There is no normal. We're all different. There is no same. Everyone is original; it's just that some people stand out more than others. I am one of those people. I'm one of those people who won't be afraid to shout my thoughts out to the world. I speak my mind, I do what I want and no one can stop me. I'm not embarrassed by myself. What's there to be embarrassed about? It's just me, right?

It's weird. Sometimes I wonder why I'm so different to my family. My family is one of those posh, snobby families that have and get whatever they desire. I admit, I can be a little bossy, like my father. I'm also a little soft on the inside, like my mother, but other than that, I'm not like them at all. I'm crazy, but not insane. I'm different, but I don't stand out. Weird isn't it?

Grantaire's POV

I came home from school and walked up stairs to my bedroom. I passed my mother's room on the way up. She was reading a book on her bed with her glasses on. Her glasses make her look a whole lot older…what? It's true! I stood in her bedroom doorway for a moment. She noticed me standing there and asked me, "Is something wrong Grantaire?"

I thought for a moment and then said, "Why do you like talking to people?"

She seemed taken aback by the question, "Well, everyone likes talking to people Grantaire."

"I don't." I said.

She sighed, "People like talking to other people because it's nice to have company. It's fun to have a little chat. People like it because we're born to interact with other humans."

"So, am I not human?" I asked.

"Of course you're human Grantaire. You're just a little different, that's all."

"But, I never chose to be different. I don't want to be different."

My mother shrugged, "You are who you are Grantaire. You can't change that."…well, that seems a little unfair. Why do other people get to be normal and not me? I nodded simply and walked away. I threw my bag onto my bed and walked over to my window that was by my bedside. I watched as a group of children played and laughed together. My life was never about playing or laughing. I hated playing. It seemed pointless. When I was younger, all the kids used to play tag whilst I sat and drew pictures of skulls on the floor with chalk. The adults washed the drawings off the floor because they found them weird and scary. When I was a kid, and was too young and weak to stand up for myself, I used to get pushed around. The other kids hit me and made fun of me just because I wasn't like them. I had a dream that they all threw themselves off cliffs. That was a pretty good dream.

Xxx

Later that day

I sat on a park bench. It was quiet and no one was around. I glanced at the watch on my watch. It read six o'clock. I sighed and watched as the few people in the park passed by. Some people stared at me, not that I'm surprised, I do have quite a memorable look.

I looked over to the other side of the park. There was only one person in the park other than me. My blonde haired god sat under a tree, his back rested against the trunk. His eyes were closed. My guess is he'd probably fallen asleep after practicing at the netball court.

I tilted my head to the right slightly, examining the boy. I pulled my sketchpad out of my bag and slowly began to draw Enjolras. I couldn't get much of a good view of him from where I was so I stood up and walked over to him. I quietly sat down next to him, under the tree. It actually blows my mind, how beautiful this man is. I started drawing again. I started thinking, is it possible for a man to be part angel? I never used to believe in angels. Now I know they exist. I've got one sitting right in front of me. After a few minutes, I saw Enjolras slowly blink his eyes open, although, I was too absorbed in my drawing to care. Enjolras noticed me sitting there and raised an eyebrow at me, "What are you-"

"Shush." I said.

Enjolras smirked, "What?"

"Don't move."

"You're drawing me." He said, glancing at the sketch. I nodded slightly. I'd already drawn most of the man's body and facial features, but I'll admit, it's not one of my best drawings. I'm used to drawing things like the living reincarnation of the devil, or a street of dead men…this is the first time I've ever tried to draw something beautiful, and in my opinion, it wasn't as great as I'd hoped it'd be. The picture itself was alright. It looked quite a lot like Enjolras, but I just couldn't quite capture his angelic features perfectly. "It's really good."

"It's shit." I said with a smirk.

Enjolras tilted his head to the side, "I think it's good anyway."

"Stop moving." I said. He looked at me and laughed. I'm not too sure why.

"I thought you didn't like me. I thought you found me annoying."

"Annoying, yes," I said "but…I don't not like you."

Enjolras smiled, "So you do like me?"

"I didn't say that."

Enjolras laughed. His laugh was like music to my ears. I smiled a little. "You know Grantaire, I've never met anyone in my life quite like you." I shrugged and continued to sketch, "I mean that in a good way. It's good to be different."

"No it's not." I said.

"I'd rather be different than be the same as everyone else. I like who I am, and you should too."

"You don't get it, ok. I'm not just different. I'm a freak. I'm a monster. I have dreams about death and disease. I find murders amusing. I think of how fun it'd be to hurt someone, physically and emotionally."

Enjolras was silent for a moment and then he said, "So, do you always feel like hurting people or is it just when you get angry?"

I shrugged, "All the time I guess."

"Do you feel like hurting me?" He asked, with genuine interest.

I tapped my pencil against the side of the sketch pad, "No. Not you."

Enjolras fiddled with the string on his hoodie, "And, you don't like human contact right? Is it just uncomfortable?"

I shrugged. I was a little uncomfortable with all of these questions, but I felt like I couldn't just say no. "It just feels wrong. I don't understand why people like it. Yes, it's uncomfortable."

"You know, I think this is the longest you've ever talked to me."

I looked up at him, "This is the longest I've ever talked to anyone."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Xxx

Later that night I sat on my bed with my legs crossed, my sketchpad rested on my knee. I was drawing in angel wings to the picture of Enjolras I had drawn earlier. I found in surprisingly entertaining, drawing him. My thoughts were interrupted when my mother opened the door, "Grantaire it's midnight, what are you doing still up?" I didn't look up at her, I just continued drawing. "Grantaire?" She walked over to me and sat down next to me on the bed. She looked at the drawing of Enjolras, "Who's this?"

"A boy." I said.

My mum smirked, "I can see that."

"A boy in my class." I said.

"Do you like this boy?"

"No." I said honestly. Well actually, I'm not so sure. I kind of like him but then again I find him the most irritating man in the universe.

My mother shrugged, "Really?"

"Why is that so unbelievable?"

"Well, people don't normally draw detailed pictures of people they don't like." I stopped drawing for a second, "People usually draw pictures of people they care about. For example, I used to draw pictures of my husband because I wanted to be with him all the time."

Well…in a way that makes sense. Maybe I draw pictures of Enjolras because I want to be with him all the time. I shook my head and tore the sheet of paper from the sketchpad. I crumpled the drawing up into a ball and threw it across the room.

My mother seemed taken aback, "Well, alright then." I sighed. My mother then walked out of my room. As soon as I'd thrown the paper, I felt somewhat guilty, like I'd just burned a bible or something. I felt like I was disrespecting my god. I moved over to the other side of the room and picked up the drawing. I sighed and tried to straighten up the picture. Never the less, the picture still looked beautiful, although it was nothing compared to the angel himself.

Xxx

**To be continued**

**Comments are loved as usual**


	5. Daily routine

Enjolras's POV

It's the same thing every day. I go to school, then after four o'clock, I go to netball practice for about an hour. That's when I usually see Grantaire. He's kind of shy. It's quite adorable actually. He rarely talks to me. He mostly just draws me. We talk sometimes, but like I said, this guy's pretty shy.

He's told me on several occasions how annoying he finds me, but I kind of take it as a joke…even though I'm pretty sure it's not MENT to be a joke, but I don't care much. I don't really care what other people think of me. Should I? As long as I like who I am, nothing else matters.

Xxx

No POV

Combeferre, Jehan, Joly, Marius and Courfeyrac were all at Jehan's place. They sat around the table, playing a card game. "So, what's up with E lately?" Jehan asked.

Courfeyrac shrugged, "Not sure. He hardly ever hangs out with us these days."

Combeferre sighed, "Am I the only one that's noticed him growing strangely close to that Grantaire guy?"

"I saw them hanging out at the park the other day. Grantaire likes drawing pictures of him. Kind of stalker like if you ask me." Joly said.

"Grantaire's really weird. He doesn't do anything normally." Marius commented.

"Why's Enjolras like that guy anyway?" Courfeyrac said with a slight smirk.

"Beats me."

Xxx

Grantaire's POV

Believe it or not, I had a friend once. It was quite a long time ago. Her name was Eponine Thenardier. We did everything together. We weren't that close at first, but when I became an orphan and moved into the orphanage she stayed at, we became inseparable. She got adopted when we were thirteen. After that I never heard from her again, even after she promised we'd stay friends. That's kind of when I started getting depressed and less sociable, not that I was sociable before, I just became even more unsociable. That's when I learnt that you can't love someone too much. If you do then, well, your heart gets smashed into a thousand pieces.

When I was four, I was a cute little kid. I smiled. I laughed. I joked. I had friends. But, that all changed when my parents died in a house fire. I was knelt next to them when they both died. I watched as the light from their eyes faded. They coughed and choked until they just lied still on the floor. I tried to shake them awake, but they didn't move. The last thing my mum ever said to me was 'get out of here Nicholas. Get out before the house comes down. We love you Nicky, don't you forget it.' I cried for forty-eight hours and then I've never cried again.

…That was the moment my aspect on life changed forever. The only reason I became friends with Eponine was because her parents had died in a car accident. I felt like she understood the pain I was going through. No one else understands me. Eponine, she was a ray of hope in my hall of darkness. She was my friend. But after she left it just proved my theory was right.

That's my worst fear you see, I'm scared of growing close to someone, and then losing them, forever.

Xxx

"_He's a strange little boy…" One of the women who worked at the orphanage said._

"_Well, his parents died just last week…" The other replied in a hushed tone. Five year old Grantaire sat in the garden. It was dark out. He sat on the swing in the garden, slowly rocking himself back and forth. He stared down at the ground. So far, he hadn't said a word to anyone, not even the adults who worked at the orphanage. He felt like crying, but he didn't want to. He didn't see the point in crying any more. The silence was disturbed when Grantaire heard footsteps coming his way. A little girl, about the same age as him, maybe a month or two older, walked over to him and took a seat at the swing next to him. Grantaire didn't look at the girl._

"_Hello." The little girl said. Grantaire didn't reply. He didn't see the point in replying. "Are you ok?" The little girl asked. Grantaire shook his head slightly. "They said your parents are in heaven now…mine are too." The little girl said._

_Grantaire furrowed his eyebrows, "What's heaven?"_

"_It's where people go when they are sleeping." The little girl said._

"_My parents aren't sleeping, they're dead." Grantaire said. "Leave me alone."_

_The little girl sighed, "That's not very nice."_

"_I'm not very nice." Grantaire said._

"_I'm sure you are, you're just nice in a different way. My name's Eponine." She said with a smile._

_Grantaire blinked his eyes a couple of times. "My name's Nicholas."_

Xxx

Enjolras POV

As usual, Grantaire and I sat under a tree in the middle of the park. Grantaire was sketching a new picture of me. This is the ninth picture he's drawn of me, each one had been different. "Don't you get bored?" I asked.

Grantaire didn't seem to understand the question. "Bored of what?"

"You know, drawing me all the time. Don't you get bored of it?"

"No. Not really." Grantaire said, turning his attention back to the sketch.

"Why do you like drawing me?" I asked.

Grantaire sat in silence for a moment. "I like seeing you." He said finally.

"Really?" I said with a smirk. Grantaire nodded and continued his drawing, every so often, glancing up to look back at me. What goes on in that head of his? It's like he tries to lock himself away. It's quite tragic actually. I have a feeling I should be afraid of this guy…but I'm not.

Looking at him, you can see a cold and lonely man who'd kill you if you came to close, but if you looked a little closer, you'll see a shy and quiet boy who feels like he's too small for the world. He says things that other people wouldn't normally say. He does things that people don't usually do. "You're not normal." He said, out of the blue.

I chuckled a little. "No, I guess I'm not. It's good to be different."

"See, that's why you're not normal." Grantaire said with a half-smile. "Normal people think that different is bad. That's why everyone hates me."

"The only reason people think badly of you is because 'normal' people find 'different' scary. Just let them see the good side of you."

Grantaire snapped the end of his pencil, smudging his sketch slightly. Grantaire sighed. "I don't have a 'good side'."

"Yes you do, I've seen it."

"Stop talking like you know me!" Grantaire shouted. I jumped slightly.

"…Sorry" I said. I didn't mean to offend him. Grantaire sighed and put his sketch pad back into his bag. He stood up and started to walk away. I walked after him, "I know, I don't have the right to say that I know you, but I want to know you, and I can't get to know you if you don't let me."

"I don't want you to know me." Grantaire said, continuing to walk away from me, I however refused to go away.

"Why?"

"Because, every time I get the tiniest bit attached to someone, they leave me forever. My mother, my father, my sister, my one true friend. They all left me." Grantaire said in a huff. Without really thinking, I reached over and held Grantaire's hand. Grantaire stopped walking and turned to me.

"I won't leave you." I said with a smile.

Xxx

**To be continued**

**Stay with me, I know what I'm doing… kind of… :)**

**And sorry if this chapter is kind of crap. I'm suffering from the plague… *cough cough***

**And yes, I am bringing Eponine into this story awmegad! (Oh my god)**


End file.
